So Let The Rain Fall Down, But Still You Cry Tears
by SimmoneJ
Summary: What if Shelby had told Austin that she was pregnant so that he would stay but it's actually David's baby? Austin doesn't go with Sam and then on day he finds her again after learning the truth...Review for a sequel


**This is my second A Cinderella Story Stories, and this one is about how Sam and Austin are together but what would happen if on that stage in the skit, Shelby made out she was pregnant when she wasn't. Will Austin stay with Shelby and the "BABY!" or go on to Princeton with Sam.**

This wasn't happening Austin thought. No.

Shelby began "Once there a big Fighting Frog and his Dad owned the biggest pond in all the land. He had a super hot girlfriend, but he still wasn't happy!"

Shelby went through the whole skit and then right at the end Shelby announced "And who make you ask is this impostor, give it up for the _pretend _princess Diner Girl Sam Montgomery, the girl who ruined the family that the fighting frog and her girlfriend were having!"

I turned around to see Sam crying I ran to her and hugged her then she was in the safety of her friend Carter's arm and I went up on stage and pulled Shelby off to the side.

"Austin, I thought you loved me?"

"I do Sam!"

David one of Austin's friends yelled out "Don't be behind there for two long Shelby doesn't want twins!"

"SHELBY, what are you doing?"

"I'm pregnant Austin go on now run off with Sam to Princeton but no you made me pregnant so therefore you have to stay here with me or we can go to USC together you choose!"

"Fine I'll go USC with you!" tears were building I'm in my eyes

"WHAT! Your going to give up Princeton and me to be with her?" Sam had appeared from no where.

"Sam...I'm sorry!"

"No Samantha his not sorry his mine now and yes he loves me or else he would never had wanted to have a baby with me, go on tell her Austin she was a joke...Austin, you know what you have to do, or A.A will have somethings to know that a certain someone maybe me will tell him!"

Austin knew that she meant Andy his dad, she would tell his dad about Sam and how he wanted to be a writer not a quarterback.

"Sam it's true you were just a joke!" he hated that he to say those words. She was crying and she ran off.

"SAM!" he called after her.

"Your just who I thought you were Austin! A fuckwit!" Sam yelled

"Oh Austin, now baby would you really want to be with someone like that, or me!" she kissed him but he brushed her away

"Shelby, your a cruel hearted person!"

Soon Austin and Shelby went to USC, with David Austin friend. Shelby knew she was faking and so she got David drunk at then she got pregnant via David. So Austin thought he was the father of David's baby.

Seven months into Austin's USC Alumni Scholarship Shelby had David baby, at the birth Shelby named the girl Kasei? David was there for the birth as well no idea that it was actually his baby.

Three weeks later Austin received a email from David, he thought that the baby looked like him and he remembered Shelby and his one night stand.

**Austin,  
>Please don't angry but I think Kasei is my daughter, she has black curly hair like me you have blonde so does Shelby, she has my chin. About eight months ago I had a one night stand also I receive information off Astrid, the DJ at our high school, who said she heard Shelby telling her friends about her scheme, she faked it Austin, Kasei is my daughter I'm sorry man..<strong>

**Your Friend**

**David **

Austin couldn't believe he had fathered Kasei had come to love her a bit and then boom David's her dad but it was right so he went to ask Shelby.

"Shelby we need to talk!"

"About what baby?"

"You'll find out!"

"Excuse me Whitney and Chelsea!"

"What is it Austin! I was in the middle of talking to Whitney about her nose job, do you think I should get my done?"

"Why don't you ask David?"

"Why would I ask Daa..vid, who told you!"

"David told me your a bitch you know that sleeping with my best friend, letting me believe you, your a filthy person and I'm leaving!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, David is Kasei dad not me!"

"No Austin your Kasei dad!"

"I'm leaving!"

"NO! IM PREGNANT AGAIN!"

"Sure and I'm Prince Charming and I have to find my princess!"

"Whatever!" she was crying

He lefted and drove to Princeton. When he got there he spent three weeks walking around finding himself then he did hear that Shelby was pregnant

**One new text message**

**From: Shelby Cummings**

**To: Austin Ames **

**Babe, you have to come back.**

_Shelby I'm not coming back you had your chance you ruined mine and Sam's chance of love. COW!_

**Austin, I realise your upset I get I lied but you lied to Sam do you really think that she is going to take you back?**

_Shelby she isn't the bitch you are she is going to lie to me we love each, but I shouldn't have lefted her for you and Kasei, you don't deserve David or Kasei, have a good life Shelby, David and Kasei. _

**I'm having twins with David's brother John, I had a baby in year eight before I came to our high school. **

_I know I heard everyone knows. _

**I think I fell in love with that baby her name was India or Indi, now I'm having twins I don't know what to do I've heard rumours that Kasei is going to be taken off me I can't live without her or you. 3**

_Don't cry on my shoulder and don't 3 me you don't love me and I don't love you I love Sam 3_

**Okay! Just don't forget your daughter!**

_SHE ISNT MY DAUGHTERS KASEI MAREE ISNT MY DAUGHTER!_

**She is more your daughter than David's**

Austin quit after that.

I sat down and received an text, if it was from Shelby I was going to be real angry it was Sam, her smiling face came up.

**Hey Stranger, I heard about you and S.C**

_Hey yourself Sam, I know Kasei isn't mine. It kind of broke my heart than I think of you. I broke your heart._

**I'm sorry...:( **

_NO Sam! I am I shouldn't have said yes to Shelby and no to you you were no joke I love you...Hahaha I am quite the poet that rhymes._

**Your my poet C: 3 I love you and I hope you love me too...3**

_Sam I loved you forever and ever 3 _

**Austin..**

_Sam?_

**Yes!**

_Samantha Montgomery will you meet me in the park tonight I need to ask you something!_

**OKAY! :D 3**

That night they met and kissed

Then Austin got down on one knee and opened a velvet box.

Inside was a diamond ring

"Samantha Montgomery, will you marry me!"

"Austin Ames I do!"

So they got married after Sam finished her degree and soon poet and author married each other and Austin vowels were:

Half the night I waste in sighs, in the wakeful doze I sorrow, for the hand – the lips – for the meaning of tomorrow and she replied with I live in a world full of people pretending to be something I'm not but when I'm with you I'm that girl I want to be.

Like when they had met.

Soon after they had a family four children Tennyson, Romeo, Madison and Rhyleigh.

Tennyson became a painter, Romeo a actor, Madi a fashion designer and Rhyleigh a author just like her mum, they were all famous and were very successful. Last we heard Shelby's twins Quinn and Warren were still living at home.

**If you want to have a sequel just inbox and the child you would like to make a story about which one and I will. Or maybe even Shelby twins Quinn and Warren...Or Tennyson, Romeo, Madi or Rhyleigh. **


End file.
